Questions
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Kon Kurosaki find something in the attic , of his grandparent 's when he was cleaning . A diary of Ichigo Kurosaki , because of that he come's to know what her life was before her dead . But who is Kaien Shiba ? And What Do Kaien want's from Kon ?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title ! : Quiestions**

**Couples : KonxKaien (One-sided) , KonxRukia , KaienxMiyako (little) **

**What is it about : Kurosaki Kon find something in the attic, of his grandparents when he was cleaning up . A diary of Kurosaki Ichigo, he reads her last moments before she died . But who is Shiba Kaien ? And what does Kaien want's from Kon ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi (little) , Angst , Drama , Rape (little) & Dead **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p><em>' Its so cold here ... I feel no heat on my body, I feel so tired . But my eyes are open, my hearts stopt when I hear a sound . Afraid that he is here, afraid he will hurt me like last time . It's so cold, I desire to the Sun 's heat . He was angry about that, and he said he was my heat . <em>

_But he is not my heart, he's the cold air . That keeps me trapped in this ice palace . Somebody help me I'm so cold ... " _

Kon stared to the words, that are written in the book . What is this ? A story ? A Real diary ? Kon did not know, when he closed the book . He could not even look at it, he does not know why . But those words gave him a cold feeling, just like it was real . Maybe it was real, maybe this really happened . But how long Kon think about it .

How more he have doubts about it, he was pulled out of his thoughts . When his mothers calls him . " Kon ! Come down now ! " She shouted Kon stood up, and put the diary forgotten on the ground ." I'm coming ! " He cried

When he arrived, his face got smashed against . A laundry basket by his mother ." Damned Kon ! I've just got a phone, of your teacher how could you have a F again ." Kon looked nerveus, when she held his test in her hands . " I've looked in your bag, and found this also . Kon I really ask myself, if you have brains . To go to school . " She said disappointed, Kon could not say anything about that . She said most of the truth, it's just boring . And Kon would see no meaning in it .

Suddenly his mother grabbed, the phone and pressed a number ." What ? What are you doing ? " Asked Kon nervously, and held the laundry basket . Between him and his mother, when she looked angry at him ." Yes hello this is Kurosaki Yuzu, I wanted to ask if you can miss your son for 2 weeks ." Kon could already feel, what his mother was planning ." Really ? Thank you ! Oh no he just have, to tutor my son some lessons . Okay It's good ."

Kon sweatdropped at his mother, the sweet smile was eewww . _I also saw that smile, in pictures but after 16 years . Living with her I don't think, it totaly suits her anymore . _" Okay thank you bye bye ! " She said and laid down, and looked angry to Kon . _Well that 's the mother, I'm used to . _" Listen my friend 's son is coming tomorrow, for to tutor you two full weeks . "

And walked to Kon, and grabbed angry the laundry basket . " Don't waste it understand ." She said Kon nodded nervously yes ." Well just go upstairs, to bed around 9 ! " Kon ran quickly upstairs, he would no longer wanted . To be under his mother 's angry eyes, _she is even worse than aunt Karin ! _

When he was back attic, he worked quickly to clean everything up . He putted the shelves, on each other so that his father . Could throw them away tomorrow, and he stopped old paper in a box . And put it next the shelves, then the diary catch his eye again . Kon did not know, his heart beat fast when he looks at it . And walked carefully to the book, as if any moment it would jump . And it gives him a cold feeling .

" It's just a book ." Kon said and picked it up gently, he felt his hands gone cold . And his breath seemed to freeze . " It's just a book ." Kon said again to his own . " Kon ? Kon ! It's bed time ! " Shouted his mother Kon looked, shocked to the door were his mother stood ." What are you doing ? " Yuzu Asked Kon could feel sweat, on his face and smiled ." Nothing ." And put the book under his shirt ." I go to sleep Good night ! "

And quickly ran out of the attic, and then to his room . Yuzu looked after him and sighed ." Teenage boys ." As Kon was in his room, he hid the diary . In the drawer under the paper, and went to lay on his bed . When he took his clothes off, he can not remember . That Diary makes him crazy, everything looks like it's spinning . And the cold will not leave him alone ." It's a cold start ." He said sleepy .

And felt asleep but did not notice, that his breath was visible in the cold room .

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the sequel of ' Answers ', I call it ' Questions ' Because it really suits, I promise the next chapter . Will be longer and more action, And yes this would be Kon 's fic . Because this suits him also !<strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kon yawned in the class, it has not even started . And Kon wanted to run out the classroom already, last night he could barely sleep . He has taken the diary with him, since he knows his mom . Always looks into his room, when he is away .

_I can not make mom worried, because I found the stupid Diary . But ..._Kon looked at his bag, that sat next to him . _I believe mom has a reason, why she hid it in the attic . _" Hey Kon what 's wrong ? " Asked Rukia as she walked to him . " Nothing life is the same ." Kon said and laid, his head on the bench . " You are such an emo ~ " Rukia said with a grin ." Rukia Shut up, I did not sleep well okay ." Rukia looked a bit worried ."

" Why ? Nightmares ? " _Can I tell her about the diary ? _

" It's nothing ! " He said ." Sure Kon ? I've known you since nursery school, and sometimes you really make me worried . "

" It is really nothing, I'm sure I will sleep well this night ." Rukia was unsure but she let it go ." If you say so ." The teacher came inside ." Class will start ! " He shouted and so began, a other bored day .

But they did not notice the eyes, that were looking at them .

**After 3 hours**

_Finally now I have one hour free ! _Kon thought as he walked into the computer room, and took the diary out . _Ichigo Kurosaki ? Will she be family of mom ? _He clicked on the switch, and waited until the screen will light up . But it stayed black, Kon clicked again but it stayed black ." What is with this computer ! " He stood up and took his bag, and the diary and went . To look for a other computer .

He sat down on a other chair, next to him was a other boy . He looked at some site, Kon did not look at it . He has other things on his head, and clicked the switch . This time the screan gave light, and typed in the name ' Ichigo Kurosaki ' . And waited for the given sites, he did not get what he wanted though .

There were five pages of recipes with strawberries, and several pages of a manga ' Saki ' . Kon sighed _I knew that I will not find something_ . Then a page catch his eye, Kon clicked on it .

**Student of Karakura High School, gone missing three weeks now . **

**Kurosaki Ichigo 15 years old, orange hair and brown eyes . Was gone missing after school, if you've seen this girl . Call to ***/***** **

Nothing else was there Kon sighed and, pushed his head against his left hand . " Damned ."

" Are you okay ? " Kon looked beside him, and looked into the blue eyes of Kaien Shiba . Also know as ' Womankiller ', he is very popular with woman . And the best football player of the team ." Ah it's nothing . " He said Kaien looked at the screen ." Are looking for something ? "

" I have found what I was looking for, but just a little bit . " Kon said and stood up, and took his bag and the diary ." Are you sure ? I can help you . " Kon shook his head no ." It's nothing special, I have to go now " And ran away Kaien looked at the screen, the site was still open . Kon forgot to delete it, Kaien looked at the name . And the picture of the girl ." Ichigo Kurosaki ... "

Kon quickly ran out the computer room, and ran to his next class . Kon has still time before, the next class will begin . He decided to read the next page of the diary, Kon took it out of his bag and read it .

_' I'm hungry, but I refuse to eat . Today he came with a strawberry pudding, I refuse to eat it . And he was very angry . He pushed his hand into the bowl, and held the pudding infront of me . He forced me to eat it, but I refused him . His other hand went suddenly, under my skirt I tried to say something . But he pushed his mouth, on mine and I tasted the pudding . It was pushed into my mouth . I had no choice but to swallow it, he was glad and the rest of the meal . I could do myself, he left a drawing behind . With one boy and one girl, under it stood in black letters . ' BlackBerry Love Yah ' '_

Kon looked at the next page, and then saw the drawing . It was wrinkled and old, but Kon could still see the drawing . He looked at the letters, and felt a shiver down his spine . " Kon what are you reading ? " Asked Rukia Kon closed the book ." Nothing ! "

" You're so weird idiot ." Rukia said then Kaien suddenly, came into the class . With Miyako who held his arm, all the girls ran to him . Some said how jealous they are, that Miyako was his girlfriend . Miyako kissed Kaien, to make the girls more jealous .

_Wy do I have no girlfriend ?_ Kaien suddenly looked at Kon, and smiled at him . Kon blushed slightly and looked away ." Hey Kon what's up ? " Asked Kaien ." I think good . " _You've seen me 10 minutes ago, and now you ask how I'm feeling ? _" Kaien ! Come sit with me ! " Shouted Miyako and pulled Kaien with her ." Ah ! Wait Miyako ." Kaien looked back at Kon ." Hey if you need help, you can always ask me ." Kaien said ." Huh ? "

" For the Ichigo Kurosai, you left the site open ." Before Kon could speak, Miyako pulled Kaien with her . If Kaien was not looking, Miyako pulled a face to Kon . _What a Bitch ._

The class was done in a hour, since a teacher was sick . And there was no substitute teacher, Kon could go early home . Kon walked home along with Rukia, since Kon did not hang out with boys . And girls did not like him, Kon hang out with Rukia more . Since they were childhood friends ." So there comes a tutor, living in your house . For two weeks to pull up you're grades ." Kon nodded yes .

" I do not understand why she does that, I mean my grades are not that bad . And I do not know that dude, before you know it it's a sick nurd . Or someone who only like . People in order and uptight, or maybe ... " Rukia put her hand on Kon 's mouth ." It can not be that bad ."

The two came to Kon 's house, Rukia wanted to see the study nurd ."I bet it is a small guy, with ridiculous glasses . And everytime pisses his pants ." Kon laughed and opened the door, and noticed the extra shoes . As he and Rukia walked into the living room, after they took their shoes off . They looked both in shock ." There you are Kon ! Ah Rukia you are also here ." Yuzu said with a smile .

When she poured tea, in the cup of the visitor . " Here is you're new study buddy ! " Said Yuzu with a smile that said , ' If you chase this handsome man away, then you are living in hell ! ' " Oh hey Kon, Rukia nice to see you again ." Before them sat Kaien Shiba, who calmly drank his tea .

* * *

><p><strong>That part of the diary is in Chapter 2 of ' Answers ', anyway this Fic will not be uploaded . Not until I can rewrite ' Answers ', I hope I can upload before Summer starts .<strong>

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
